Various types of inflatable seat and cushion constructions are well known and are intended to provide comfortable support for various sections of the body such as the lower back section. The compartments in these seat cushions must periodically be inflated or reinflated to retain the degree of support required by the seat occupant. An inexpensive pump and valve control system for supplying inflating air at relatively low pressure to seat cushions and the like is therefore desired.